A Different World: Children of Earth
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: Rose Tyler brought Owen Harper and Toshiko Sato back to life. how different will Children of Earth be with Owen and Tosh alive?
1. Day One

**Author's Note: this is part of the A Different World Series. To understand some of it you need to have read A Different World chapter 29 and 30 and Better with Three chapter 5 but it's not necessary. **

Toshiko Sato woke up at seven o'clock without the help of her alarm clock. She got washed, pinned her hair back into a bun with help of a hair clip, dressed herself in her favourite black jeans, deep magenta pink top and brown leather jacket and helped herself to a coffee before brushing her teeth.

Tosh opted to walk to work due to the nice sunny July day; she took a deep breath and smiled. Over a year ago she thought she would never enjoy a sunny day ever again. She walked her usual route and bumped into someone when she was about to cross the road.

"Oh sorry" she said looking down at the person. It was a child. A child no older than ten standing frozen on the curb. She couldn't even tell if the child was breathing he was so still. "Are you ok?" she asked kneeling down to face the child, the child's face was flat and expressionless. "Hello?"

Owen Harper woke up at seven o'clock with a headache. He had drunk himself to sleep the night before. Celebrating the fact he was alive and able to drink for a year. He was hanging half out of the bed and his covers tangled up in his legs, causing him to trip when he tried to walk with them still tangled up. He showered, brushed his teeth and threw on the cleanest jeans and t-shirt he could find before slipping on his leather jacket and leaving his flat.

From the distance he saw Tosh kneeling down in front of a little boy and speeded his walk to see what's going on.

Tosh was snapping her fingers in front of the child's eye while the boy stared out to space unblinking.

"What's up with the kid?" Owen asked causing Tosh to jump slightly.

"I don't know, I literally walked into him and he hadn't moved, or moaned or anything. Nothing I can do can snap him out of whatever it is he's in" Tosh said looking frustrated.

Owen shook the kid. "Oi brat, wake up!" he yelled. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

Suddenly the child blinked and shook his head. He looked up and wretched himself away from Owen. "Don't touch me you pedo" the boy said before crossing the road huffily.

"Lovely, remind me to never have children Toshiko" Owen said glaring at the boy.

"Something's not right" Tosh said staring at the child.

"Really? I would have never guessed"

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"You're going to get us killed" Ianto said laughingly as he walked in.

"He already succeeded with two of us, so what's new" Owen asked as he spun round in his seat. "And why did you go to the hospital without me? I'm the doctor of the team; I know hospital regulations and could have gotten you in and out without getting caught"

"Good morning to you too Owen, don't you have some porn to read in the autopsy room?" Jack said grinning.

Jack was still unused to seeing Owen and Tosh alive. Again. One year ago, one year, one week and three days since they were brought back. It was a gift for him, Rose Tyler – no Bad Wolf, goddess of Time and Space granted him a gift in return of making him immortal for all eternity. Owen was at first pissed off that he was once again brought back from the dead but soon settled down into his usual routine only this time round he wasn't as oblivious to Tosh's affection as before. In fact he had taken Tosh out 'as friends' much to everyone's disappointment the two of them were still not together yet.

"Something happened" Tosh said intervening before an argument between Owen and Jack or/and Ianto started. "With the children"

"Well I want you to do a check on St Helen's Hospital, more specifically the morgue" Jack said shrugging his coat off, leaning down to kiss Tosh's cheek hello and to ruffle Owen's hair.

"Well there's a computer, do it yourself" Gwen said. "Meanwhile there's been seventeen traffic accidents reporting from across the country"

"Sounds above average" Jack said.

"Well they all occurred at 8:40:41, seventeen traffic accidents happening at the exact minute and all involving children" Tosh said typing rapidly on her computer. "During the school run"

"All of them were just standing in the middle of the road" Gwen said frowning. "Not crossing just standing, I saw it myself Jack, two kids in the market and they...well they just stopped!"

"And it's just not in Britain" Tosh said. "Fifteen road accidents in France all happened at 9:40 so it was the exact time as us since France is an hour ahead"

Jack looked up frowning. "Are they all children?" Ianto asked.

"Yes I'm cross referencing right now. Reports are coming in from Norway, Sweden, Demark, Luxemburg, Germany, India, Egypt, Ghana, Spain, Portugal, Bosnia, Tokyo, Singapore. Even in America when most children were asleep, reports are coming in" Tosh said horrified. "Every child on Earth...just stopped"

"Have you seen anything like this before Jack?" Gwen asked.

"No" Jack whispered.

"Here's an idea" Owen said. "It's a conspiracy, some kid said to another lets stop moving for a few minutes to scare the parents. It got spread on the internet and every single child stopped moving at the time planned to scare us"

"I already thought of that, checked it out and found nothing" Tosh said coolly still typing rapidly. "I'll look through the governments and the UN and see if anything has been found"

"I'll phone Martha and Mickey" Jack said. "Then Rose, Donna and the Doctor. See if any of them know anything or better yet if they can help up"

Everyone moved quickly to work, Jack first dialled Rose's number knowing Rose would pick up immediately. Donna Noble was most likely throw her mobile in the toilet before answer his call, for some reason the temperamental redhead disliked his flirtations towards her. Just because he kissed her without asking.

"_This is Rose, I can't answer right now. Either I'm being chased by a goo covered monster or taking down a tyrant...or the Doctor broke my phone again"_

"_Roooooooooooooooooooooooose that was an accident!"_

"_Five times? I think not. Leave a message after the beep"_

Jack laughed. "I can't believe you still have that. Look when you stopped running or whatever I need you to come to Earth, something's happening with the children, they all just...well stopped. Speak to you soon Rosie and send a big kiss to my favourite redhead and Doctor"

He hung up and quickly dialled Martha's number, knowing full well wherever she was Mickey was.

"_This is Martha, I can't get to the phone right now but leave a message and I'll get right back to you"_

Jack grumbled and tried to call UNIT. They informed him stiffly that Dr Martha Jones and Corporal Mickey Smith are on their honeymoon and refused to pass on any information about the children. Gwen out right refused to let Jack pester Martha and Mickey, reminding him what a difficult start they had to their relationship and that they need their honeymoon.

Even if they had eloped three months ago.

Doctor Rupesh Patanjali, a man that Jack and Ianto had encountered at the hospital was "pulling a Gwen" Owen said watching in interest. The four teammates including Tosh took great joy watching the young doctor wander round the plaza.

"Well it's not like I'm going to hire him" Jack said grinning evilly. "I just need to keep in mind who's good to hire so I won't end up like I did before I hired you lot"

"You bastards" Gwen said. "This is what you did to me! Well sod this; I'm promoting myself to recruitment officer. After all we need more than five to survive properly"

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The children stopped moving again. They let out a scream, so high pitched that it sent shivers down the team's spines. Ianto pulled out his mobile to film for reference why Owe and Dr Patanjali were checking over the children trying to see what could be hurting them. The children stopped screaming.

"We. We. We. We. We. We. We. We. We" they chanted in a deep voice. "We. We. We. We. We Are. We Are. We Are. We Are. We Are Coming. We Are Coming. We Are Coming. We Are Coming"

"Oh my god" Gwen said eyes wide in horror and shock.

"Shitting hell" Owen muttered.

"This is...this isn't right" Tosh said shaking her head.

"We Are Coming. We Are Coming. We Are Coming. We Are Coming. We Are Coming"

"Who's coming?" Gwen asked gently. "Who are you?"

The child blinked and looked down at her mother. "Come on then" she said cheerfully to her mother.

They ran back to the Hub after getting rid of Dr Patanjali. Tosh began to hack into every system she could get her hands on and soon found a video of an old man in a home doing the exact same as the children. Gwen chose to go and interview him and left with a quick goodbye, hugging both Tosh and Owen tightly. It pained both of them to see Ianto, Gwen and Jack being a bit clingy even after a year. It was agreed that they needed to get hold of a child, Jack, Ianto and Owen both left the Hub with the intention of getting hold of one.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Owen Harper, I never thought I would see you here again" a nurse said cheerfully. She was rather pretty with warm brown eyes and mousy brown hair that was fading to a grey colour tucked into a pony-tail. "It's been what? Five years?"

"Six" Owen corrected kissing the nurse's cheek. "Nine since I interned here. It's good to see you again Janie"

"You were always good to the children here" Janie said leading Owen through the ward where some laid half-asleep and others were playing. "You remember little Mitch? The boy with cancer, the one that you-"

"Made paper airplanes for, yeah I do" Owen said looking away, his cheeks a faint pink of embarrassment.

"Well he was discharged a month after you left and he got back up on his feet. He's now preparing for his exams for a grammar school. Can you believe it? He wants to be a doctor just like you he said"

"That's brilliant, the world needs more doctors" Owen enthused, flattered that he inspired someone to do some good in the world instead of the opposite. "Look Janie...you know that the children are acting weird today"

"It gave me such a fright, I didn't know what to do and none of the doctors had any idea. We've had parents coming in and out pale with fright"

"I need a kid, one that's not too ill and the parents won't be causing a big fuss. Just for the afternoon I need to work out what's going on" Owen said quickly.

Janie gave him that look, the one where someone was incredibly disappointed in you. Jack and Tosh had given him that look so many times and as always it made his insides squirm.

"I had hoped the rumors about you were not true" Janie said. "They say you work for the government, getting up to all sorts round Cardiff. I kept saying not Owen Harper; he would rather die than join the government. Owen Harper wants to help the people not hurt them"

"I am helping people Janie" Owen whispered furiously. "It's not part of the government, Torchwood is outside, we have powers over the government we just choose to co-operate with them. I can't tell you what we do but it's to protect the world"

"Well the answer is still no Owen Harper. All of these children deserve to be left alone in peace and besides the law suits from the parents would get me fired" Janie hissed. "Leave and find someone else that would happily deliver a kid to you"

"Goodbye then Janie" Owen said sadly. "I'm sorry for this"

Janie's face softened. "Come back again soon. When the children aren't in danger"

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Gwen called in with information. The old man whose records say Timothy White was actually Clement MacDonald from Scotland. Tosh needed to find records of what happened to him in the 1960s, Tosh frowned at Gwen's voice whatever happened with Timothy White most have shocked the welsh woman because she sounded numb and shell-shocked.

Ianto had then walked in looking humiliated.

"I lost the car" he confessed. Tosh blinked. She then rubbed her eyes. "Tosh are you ok?"

"Something must be wrong with my eyes because I see Ianto Jones but I just heard him admit to do something very Owen Harper-ish"

Ianto glared.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Owen met Jack and went with him to the other hospital that Rupesh Patanjali worked in. Jack was already making promises of retcon when they were informed of another death. Another Chinese man who came in with a nosebleed and died with a brain hemorrhage, they went to the autopsy room and began to examine the body.

"Well he hasn't gone missing" Jack commented.

"I can see that" Dr Patanjali said calmly.

"I need to take him to the Hub" Owen said not looking at either the men as he gently examined the body, his fingers dancing over the cold skin as he prodded and poked. "To get several tests and scans done to see exactly how he died. We got better equipment than NHS ever will, hmm...the pupils are blown but that could be caused the brain hemorrhage, no trauma to the skin apart from the bruising but that's-"

_BANG!_

Owen whirled round in time to see Jack fall to the floor and Patanjali knock him out with a forceful blow to the head with the side of his gun.

"You wanker..." Owen mumbled before everything went dark.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Gwen ran in when Tosh had just discovered that Clement MacDonald was an orphan and had been transferred somewhere else with twelve other children. Gwen ran straight into the autopsy room.

"Where's Owen?" she asked looking desperate and terrified.

"Not here, he went to see Dr Patanjali with Jack" Ianto said coming out with a cup of coffee for Tosh. "I lost the car"

Gwen ran over and pulled out the alien x-ray machine, she put her hand on it and the hologram lit up showing a red dot beeping gently. Tosh and Ianto stared at it transfixed.

"Is that...?" Tosh whispered and Gwen nodded. "Rhys'?"

"Well I haven't shagged anyone else in the past two years" Gwen said numbly, not able to bring any anger or annoyance in her tone.

"A Torchwood baby" Ianto murmured. "I better start looking for cots" Jack entered the Hub looking pissed off and terrified. "I lost the car" Ianto said.

"Yeah well I lost Owen" Jack shot back.

"What?!" Tosh yelped. "What do you mean?"

"Someone killed me and Rupesh Patanjali. Probably knocked Owen out and dragged him away, the bastards" Jack clenched his fist. "I need you to start tracking Owen through the tracker in his filling" Jack said as he stepped down the stairs. "Gwen...my god is that?" he ran down the stairs. "How long?"

"Three weeks" Gwen croaked.

"That's....that's good isn't it? It looks good from where I'm standing" Jack said softly staring at both Gwen and the hologram in shock.

"Bloody hell...it's brilliant" Gwen said grinning.

Jack grinned back. "Ianto, Tosh, we're having a baby" Jack yelled excitedly.

"We know its exciting isn't it? Ianto's already thinking about the cot" Tosh squealed over the balcony temporarily forgetting Owen for one second. "Does Rhys know?"

Gwen shook her head. "Oh he's going to love that" Jack muttered.

"It's bloody spectacular" Gwen whispered. "But what about my job?"

"Don't worry, we'll manage we always do" Jack said gently putting a hand over Gwen's. Suddenly the alarm went off and the lights began to flash red.

"What was that?" Gwen said flatly.

The hologram before them showed inside Jack was a bomb, everyone stared at it horrified. "My god" Jack whispered. "It's a bomb"

"Torchwood Lockdown, Torchwood Lockdown, Torchwood Lockdown, Torchwood Lockdown"

"There's a bomb in your stomach" Ianto said shocked.

"How is that possible?" Tosh asked.

"Get out" Jack said pushing Gwen to the stairs. "GET OUT NOW!"

"Torchwood Lockdown, Torchwood Lockdown, Torchwood Lockdown, Torchwood Lockdown"

"NO!" Gwen screamed. "There's something we could do, we can get it out Jack just give us a chance"

"Get out now" Jack hissed.

"Two minutes" Ianto informed them looking at the computers.

"Torchwood Lockdown, Torchwood Lockdown, Torchwood Lockdown, Torchwood Lockdown"

Jack clutched Gwen by her face. "You're pregnant" he said firmly, Gwen shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. "Tosh is here. She's alive, we lost her once and we can't lose her again" Jack said desperately playing the only other card he knew that would get Gwen out to safety.

"Torchwood Lockdown, Torchwood Lockdown, Torchwood Lockdown, Torchwood Lockdown"

Gwen pulled away, she grabbed Tosh's hand and held it tightly as the pair ran out of the cog door and up to the reception, they ran across the plaza when suddenly-

Gwen felt herself pushed through the air, her hand still in Tosh as the ground behind them exploded and the heat of flames could be felt.

The two women collapsed on the ground. Hand in hand.


	2. Day Two

Alarms were loudly screeching as fire raged around them. Tosh staggered underneath the weight of Gwen who was coughing loudly and gasping, to Tosh's horror the usually strong woman had a few stray tears run down her cheeks.

"We got to go back" Gwen choked out. "Jack....Yan...."

"They wouldn't want you risking the baby" Tosh said firmly dragging Gwen away from the destroyed Hub. Two paramedics appeared and Tosh sighed with relieve. "She needs checking over, she's pregnant" Tosh said allowing them to take Gwen away.

"You too love, you're bleeding" one said touching her forehead gently, Tosh flinched at the sudden stab of pain and winced at the sight of blood on the paramedic's hand. "Come on"

She allowed them to lead her to the ambulance when suddenly she was pushed down; Gwen was screaming against the other's hand, kicking and fighting her way out of his grip.

"This one is feisty as hell, we need back up the control said no survivors" the one holding Gwen said.

Tosh bit the man who was holding her down's hand causing him to let go of her mouth. "Don't you dare, she's pregnant, you fucking BASTARD!" she screamed the last word.

The paramedic let Gwen go in horror; obviously he hadn't heard Tosh before and was now horrified at the idea of killing a pregnant woman. Gwen took her advantage by grabbing the extinguisher and knocking both men out before hauling Tosh up. Both men were armed and the women stole their guns before running away from the docks as fast as they can.

"I need....to warn...Rhys" Gwen said between pants.

"We can't, we don't have time and they probably already bugged the phone" Tosh said pulling out her mini computer. "They probably tracking this as well" to Gwen's shock Tosh threw it onto the ground, smashing it. "Jack has drilled in protocols to Rhys before, he'll be fine. Let's focus on getting out of Cardiff and finding Owen"

"You think whoever put the bomb in Jack has Owen?"

"Must have, I can't think who else...we need to go to London, that's where everything is happening" Tosh bit her lip. "We could somehow get immunity....but how to get...." Tosh whirled round to face Gwen. "What I'm about to show you...whatever you do...don't. Tell. Owen, got it?"

"I promise whatever you show me I won't tell Owen" Gwen promised making a girl scout sign.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Where is your wife?" the beautiful tanned skin woman dressed in black demanded.

Rhys blinked at her. "Well I would assume she's at work" he said.

"Torchwood Three has been blown up, her body was not found nor was she alive. We believe she's part of a terrorist group. I won't ask again, where is she?"

"Gwen a terrorist?" Rhys laughed disbelievingly. "If that's true then it'll mean Andy over there is straight as a metal ruler"

"Oi!" Andy shouted.

"What its true mate, you're camper than most gays I know"

Just then the phone rang, everyone stared at it expectedly. The woman looked at Rhys. "Answer it, it might be your wife and you wouldn't want to worry her would you?" she said sweetly.

Rhys glared but answered it. "Hello?"

"Rhys, quick pass me to Gwen" Ianto hissed.

"I'm afraid you got the wrong number mate, there's no Elizabeth Williams here" Rhys said loudly, hoping Ianto got the message after all Elizabeth was Gwen's middle name. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear about it, I'm sure she's fine after leaving hospital from her appendix exploding but take a hint if she gave you the wrong number-"

Ianto hung up.

Rhys shrugged to the woman. "Hung up, wrong number though don't blame him not wanting to listen to my rambling, would you like a cup of coffee"

The woman gritted her teeth. "This is getting us no where, I want full guard watching Rhys Williams at all times till his wife phones in. Let's find Ianto Jones' sister maybe they crashed there"

She then stormed off leaving some strangely uniformed men to remain. Rhys shifted uncomfortably.

"So then...any of you like football?"

He got no answer apart from Andy's sniggers.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Tosh pulled off the sheet cover to reveal a big, shiny purple motorcycle. Gwen's mouth dropped open as Tosh handed her a black helmet.

"You ride a motorcycle?"

"Well I used to ride one, I stopped using it after Jack hired me" Tosh said shyly, her cheeks were a bright red. "I enjoyed riding it, it made me feel exciting and dangerous"

"Who'd ever thought you'd be such a wild child" Gwen teased as she circled the bike. "Erm, hon why is there no licence plate?"

Tosh put on a matching purple helmet over her head covering her face from Gwen's inquiring eyes. "Lets just say this isn't the first time I've been on the run" Tosh mumbled before straddling her bike. "Hold on tight"

Gwen followed suit and clung tightly to Tosh before the engine roared to life.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Owen Harper woke up in a grey, dingy cell with no windows. His hands were chained to the wall and he was desperate for the toilet. The door opened and a man in black uniform came in with a tray.

"Who do you work for?" Owen demanded. "What psychopath is doing this shit, what did you do to the Chinese men"

"We did nothing that was one of our agents attempting to get close to your little group" a smooth feminine voice said as a beautiful woman walked in. "We are beyond Torchwood, our sole purpose is to protect the interest of the citizens from even the government though I admit we do take orders from certain officials"

"Torchwood is beyond the government" Owen said coldly.

"Not anymore" the woman said just as coldly. "Ever since the breakdown of Torchwood One the government as gotten suspicious especially since yours and Dr Sato's mysterious deaths and resurrections. Did Captain Harkness let you in on your secret?"

"Fuck you" Owen spat.

The woman smiled. "Yes you do that a lot don't you?" she said amused. "Feed him, I won't break any regulations even if I do have the power to do so" The man nodded and began to feed Owen. To Owen's surprise the food was rather nice, toast with butter and an orange juice. "We've been given orders to kill certain people who is a threat to the government during this crisis; Captain Harkness was on that list"

"Been there, done that and was put on probation for two weeks" Owen said cheekily.

"Yes I have heard the rumours" the woman said her lips twitching in amusement again. "So I stuck a bomb in his stomach when we knocked you out. I'm afraid your little hideout has been blown to bits"

Owen gasped. "What about Tosh? And the others? If they're dead so help you because I sh-"

"I can assure you Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato and Ianto Jones are alive and well. However they're all escaped before I could finish my job and now on the run" the woman was now frowning in annoyance. "Perhaps you could help me by-"

"No chance in hell" Owen said in a deadly voice. "I won't betray my team"

"Well maybe our little gift might change your mind" she snapped her fingers as more men came in hauling a large grey body bag. They laid it on the floor in front of Owen and unzipped it to reveal a blood covered skeleton. "He was nothing but bits before....maybe blowing him up won't stop him. Enjoy the rest of your days with Captain Jack Harkness, I'll return to see if you changed your mind later with your lunch"

As the skeleton moved slightly Owen was beginning to wonder if he'll have an appetite for lunch....in fact he was sure he's breakfast was about to come back in any second.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

It was late morning and Tosh slouched in an internet cafe with a hooded jacket that Gwen was able to buy on. The hood was up and covering part of Tosh's face as she rapidly typed on her computer. Already she had hacked into the bank of England and set up a new account for herself under the name Miaka Narumi, she was now hacking into the government records trying to find out where Jack and Owen could be.

"Anything?" Gwen whispered beneath her own hooded jacket.

"About Jack and Owen? Not yet but give me time this is child's play" Tosh muttered. "However I have found something really interesting about our aliens"

"Oh?"

"They're coming tomorrow" Tosh said. "The government is making preparations, building something but I can't find the plans for what"

"But....but what can we do? Ianto is either dead or alive, Jack would have been taken probably to wherever Owen is and we're on the run without our database and equipment!" Gwen hissed terrified.

"We'll manage...somehow...we always do" Tosh whispered squeezing Gwen's hand tightly.

"You think I'll make a good mum?" Gwen asked suddenly.

Tosh turned to face Gwen in surprise. "Gwen Cooper you're a kind, compassionate, brave woman who would die or kill for anyone that you love. You would make the best mum ever"

Gwen smiled her usual gap-toothed smile. "I was thinking if it was a girl...Rose?"

"Rose?"

"Well she brought you back from the dead, brought Owen back, gave us Jack..."

"Yeah....Rose....i like it...." Tosh then inhaled sharply. "Frobisher, it was Frobisher in the Home Office that ordered Jack's death...we're just baggage didn't matter if we lived or not"

Gwen's hands clenched into fists. "Why though? What hell has Jack done to deserve this?"

"I dunno, it's not saying anything the files have been deleted, wiped off completely off the system" Tosh said shaking her head. "But a Helen Hunt, Captain Andrew Stains and a Colonel Michael Sanders have also been ordered to be killed...why though? What's their connection to Jack?"

"I'm sure we could find out if we had Jack to ask"

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Owen squirmed, pulled faces, flinched and winced as Jack screamed painfully as his skin grew back. Owen kept his eyes shut, refusing to watch. If Rose, the sweet and cheeky girl he had met a couple times had the power to grant Jack this blessing of eternal life...then why did she not make it less painful to come back? Rose loved Jack; Owen knew that she wouldn't want Jack Harkness to be in pain. Slowly the screams subsided and Jack was breathing deeply.

"This is not how I imagined our first time" Jack said cheekily.

"Oh shut up Harkness, if I could I would lend you my coat" Owen snapped opening his eyes glad to see Jack was normal once more. Even if he was naked. "How are you?"

"Well I got this itch on my back that I can't reach since someone hand cuffed me"

"Oh boo hoo, funny enough I'm having the same problem" Owen said with a slight sarcastic tone. "Terrible service around here, never coming back next time I'm on holiday"

"Let's get out of here" Jack said struggling to sit up. "I demand answers and immediately" he shouted at the camera. "Show yourselves, be a man, come on"

The door opened and the woman entered. "I'm not a man" she said.

"Who are you?"

"Since you can't die and it's been ordered that none of your team can interfere it would be foolish to tell you anything" the woman said coolly. "I can't kill you and I won't bother hurting your precious doctor brat over there. So I'll just keep you till I'm ordered otherwise"

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Found it!" Tosh hissed. "A military compound, hold on let me print this off, go get it before someone sees"

Gwen hurried towards the printer and snatched up the floor plan that Tosh printed off before she hurried back. "How do we get inside?" Gwen whispered, ignoring the glares of the owner.

"Damn, Rupesh Patanjali was working for them! Frobisher has just authorized his body to be released" Tosh murmured. "The undertaker has an appointment to pick up the body at 5:30 today, it'll be easier to pretend we are the funeral director than attempt a break in....so his route should be....go back to the printer Gwen"

Gwen rushed back to the printer and the owner's glare deepened. "You better be paying for that missy"

"Will do" Gwen said rolling her eyes.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"I do think putting your bike in the boot was a bit....unnecessary" Gwen said as she drove the funeral director's car.

They had knocked the real funeral director out and left him tied up in his coffin, the lid left off so no one thought he was dead and bury him by mistake. Tosh insisted on her motorcycle being put in the boot causing Gwen to whine that she was pregnant and shouldn't be carrying anything heavy.

"That bike is my baby, I refuse to lose it because Owen and Jack stupidly got themselves captured" Tosh said firmly crossing her arms.

They got in without problem, Gwen knocked the guard out cold and stole his keys while Tosh turned off the CCTV with Gwen's handy little device that Jack had given her as a birthday present (cheap gift Tosh thought since it was from the archives). They unlocked the door and sighed in relieve to see Jack and Owen in the same room, Gwen bent down and pick-locked Jack's handcuffs, freeing him.

The pair hugged tightly. "Oh I'm so glad to see you" Gwen said burying her head into Jack's shoulder.

"Likewise, how's the baby?"

"Fine, I think....oh my god where's your clothes?"

Gunshots and footsteps could be heard and Tosh only managed to free Owen who was hugging her as tightly as Jack hugged Gwen.

"Shit how do we get out of here?" Owen asked pulling away from Tosh, though one armed remained round her waist.

"No idea, maybe if I-"

Suddenly a loud crashing noise interrupted whatever Jack was going to suggest, the wall behind them that Owen had previously been hanging from was pulled away. All four of theirs mouths dropped open as they say Ianto sitting there sheepishly on the fork-lift dragging the wall back.

"Way to go Ianto!" Jack cheered.

"To think that could have been you" Gwen said to Owen.

Owen shuddered. "Oi Tea-Boy you almost killed me there!" he shouted.

"Get on, it's not fast but we can get away quickly. I got a car nearby" Ianto shouted.

The four of them jumped onto the fork-lift, Jack standing proudly on the side in his naked glory as he clung to the frame. Tosh clinging to Owen who was on the other side and Gwen sitting practically on Ianto at everyone's rushed insistence, no one daring to do anything that might cause her to lose the baby.

"See you later, suckers" Owen shouted over his shoulder as the five drove off laughing.

The moment they got to Ianto's car, the five piled in Jack in the front and the other three in the back. Tosh looked back mournfully at her bike that might be destroyed out of spite by the government. Owen not understanding tha that look and interpreting it as something else grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Hey, I'm fine, Jack's fine and we'll save the world like always" he said reassuringly.

He then kissed her.

The others cheered.


	3. Day Three

Ianto broke the lock on the door. He opened it up and led them all in to a dim, wet and very dingy warehouse.

"This is us" Ianto said proudly. "This is Torchwood. This is home"

"I prefer our old home" Owen grumbled. "The one that didn't stink, that was never wet and had a never ending supply of food and coffee"

Everyone rolled their eyes and began to make the warehouse more liveable. Ianto and Owen pulled out the leftover mouldy furniture while Gwen made a fire in an old oil tank.

"I'm freezing" Jack complained from his position on the sofa. He was still naked and had a hand covering his private parts. "Can we look into getting some clothes?" everyone stared at Jack. "Oh take a picture you lot it'll last longer" Jack snapped.

"You look like one of them sculptures" Gwen said admiringly. "Ianto you lucky bugger"

"I know" Ianto said smirking.

"Make us all feel inadequate why don't you Harkness?" Owen grumbled while Tosh blushed a faint pink and looked away from Jack.

"Won't people notice this fire?" Jack asked quickly changing the subject.

"It was abandoned in the 90s" Ianto said calmly. "Used to be a Torchwood facility....Torchwood One" the others shuddered at the mention of the more serious and dangerous Torchwood that ruined their Ianto's life. "It's been rusting for years" Ianto mumbled.

"So what are we going to do?" Gwen asked. "Just sit here? They're arriving today from the back and beyond"

Jack patted at the space between him and Ianto, Gwen said down and Jack placed a hand on her lap. "We're together, the whole old team. We've been through worse than this and survived" Jack said comfortingly. "Besides I don't think you should fight in your condition"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Owen asked, his gaze sharpening like a hawk as he examined Gwen from afar. "Are you pregnant? Bloody hell Cooper you dumb doll you should let me check you out in case anything happens. Where's my medical kit?"

"Thanks Jack" Gwen hissed looking furious.

"Now about them clothes" Jack said shivering slightly.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Right so we got guns" Jack said as the whole team put down their guns on the table. "Credit cards and phones which they can trace. The new and very wealthy account of Miaka Narumi, again thank you Toshiko! A laptop that's now dead, a penknife, lempsick, stamps, a pair of contact lenses, chewing gum and 30 quid and 69 pence"

"We still got the Torchwood software though" Tosh said calmly. "We may have lost the Hub but the server still exists. Trouble is though we'll need more equipment and electricity would be a great help"

"How the hell are we going to manage that?" Owen growled. "Wave our magic wands and magic the electricity"

"Well my account can afford most things though we might have to steal some things" Tosh said putting her glasses on. "Shall I go and get the technology needed?"

"I'll come with you" Ianto said. "One the way we can buy some clothes for Jack"

"Hallelujah!" Jack said to the ceiling.

"I'll get some food before Owen whines about how hungry he is" Gwen said.

"And I'll steal another car" Owen said gleefully.

"What about me?" Jack asked standing pathetically naked with his hands still covering his private parts.

Everyone stared at Jack with an eyebrow raised. "Honey we don't want to have to bail you out of prison for being a peeping tom" Gwen said coolly causing Ianto's lips to twitch in amusement, Tosh to giggle and Owen to snigger.

Jack just glared at them as they left.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Owen stole a sports car that Jack very much appreciated the flashiness off. Gwen was sorting out the food she brought, mostly tins, sweets and ready made meals with large bottles of pop and jars of instant coffee. Tosh and Jack were working on the technology while Ianto was still out.

"Let there be light" Jack shouted as he pressed the final button causing the lights to go on.

"Oh yes! Britain's Most Wanted" Gwen said excitedly causing Jack and Tosh to grin back at her.

"Hey what do you think?" Owen asked showing off his graffiti on the wall which merely said THE HUB 2.

"Were you a vandal as a teenager?" Gwen asked.

"Yes Polly PC I used to spray paint on the bus shelters" Owen said rolling his eyes. "I thought it was obvious that I was a troubled teen"

Everyone rolled their eyes just as Ianto entered. "The car's a bit flashy don't you think?" Ianto asked throwing a bag at Owen who caught it swiftly. "I don't know your exact sizes but I reckon I got a good eye" he passed two bags to Gwen and Tosh who ran off to get changed while shouting their thanks to Ianto. "And for you sir....Army Surplus International" Ianto said handing a large parcel to Jack.

"Oh you're kidding" Jack shouted happily grabbing the parcel and holding it to his chest.

After changing their clothes (or in Jack's case putting some on) the five walked down the warehouse. Gwen in her black jeans, leather jacket and dark blue top, Tosh in her smart suit pants with green silk blouse, Owen in black jeans and deep red shirt, Ianto in a new shirt and tie under his suit and Jack in a remake of his favourite outfit. "We're back" Jack said.

"We're rather pathetic" Owen mumbled to himself.

They were instantly in and searching through the networks. Gwen was concentrating on the news channels, Tosh on the others that had been assassinated, Owen on Clement MacDonald and Jack on the rest while Ianto made them coffee and something to eat. Gwen had then suddenly turned round to Tosh.

"Do we still have the I-five software?" Gwen asked.

"Yes still on the site, why?" Tosh asked typing rapidly, bringing the software up to show Gwen. "What do you need it for?"

"We need to get into Whitehall right?" everyone mumbled their agreements. "Well these contact lenses aren't just contact lenses....they're _Torchwood _lenses. All we need is someone to put them in and spy on the government for us"

Everyone was rather impressed however Owen pointed out the one problem of the plan.

"Who the hell is stupid enough to go against the government and put them on?"

"Not exactly stupid enough but will do me a favour" Tosh said picking up some change. "I need to make a phone call, hand me the contact lenses and I'll be back soon. Promise"

Owen caught hold of her waist as she walked past. "You'll be careful, right?"

"Of course" Tosh said softly.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Tosh sat nervously in the park on a bench. She kept a watchful eye for anyone suspicious in case her contact backstabbed her and sent the police after her instead. From the corner of her eyes she saw her contact sit down on the bench beside her.

"I didn't know if you were going to come" Tosh said quietly.

"You mean you didn't know whether or not I was going to betray you" Bridget Spears corrected. "And I don't blame you child, we're on different sides of this little war. How's your mother?"

"I don't know" Tosh whispered. "After I betrayed UNIT I was to never see her again. It's the only restriction Jack kept on my punishment"

"Jack Harkness has looked after you well though" Bridget said examining Tosh. "You look healthy despite the difficult job"

"Bridget I need you to spy on the government" Tosh blurted out. "We're alien experts; we shouldn't be killed off at the drop of the hat. We're the only ones that can help, please Bridget I'm begging you"

"Toshiko Sato" Bridget said curtly. "Your mother would be proud to see you being so strong. While I am disappointed in what you did to end up in Torchwood I sympathise with your motives after all your mother was a very dear friend of mine. But I am loyal to John Frobisher, we've been a team for years"

"I know, I know but-"

"I don't like what John is being put through" Bridget interrupted. "The Prime Minister is putting him between a rock and a hard place. I'll help as long as you promise to spare John"

"I promise that within my power I'll spare John Frobisher" Tosh said fiercely.

Bridget gave her a sad smile and held her hand out for the contact lenses. "Expect it to be soon" she said. "Wait for it through your little computer, my wonderful little genius"

Tosh smiled tearfully back. Bridget Spears had been some sort of aunt to her when her mother emigrated from Japan. There had been many times when she was living with Bridget and now both were so estranged because of the government and Torchwood.

Because Tosh gave into the blackmail and committed treason.

Tosh hugged Bridget goodbye and waited for the older woman to leave the park before going to a phone box and phoning Ianto's new mobile.

"We're in, keep a look out for anything on my laptop" Tosh said firmly. "Anything you need me to do before I go back"

"No I just need the company; Gwen and Owen have gone to bail out Clement MacDonald while Jack went weird after he saw the faces of those people that were murdered. Apparently he did know them just didn't know their names"

Tosh sighed. "Secrets of the government, military, UNIT and Torchwood. It'll kill us all one day"

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Gwen walked into the usual grey and boring cell towards the shivering elderly man. He sobbed when he saw her and buried his head into her shoulder as he cried. Gwen murmured comforting words as she stroked his hair.

He then lifted his head and took a long deep sniff. "I smell twat" he said.

"Oh charming" Owen said sarcastically.

They were halfway down the street when Clement froze and pointed towards the Thames House. Owen and Gwen exchanged worried and gobsmacked looks as what looked like a ball of fire dropped down out of the sky. They grabbed hold of Clement and dragged him into the car. Owen driving fast as hell while trying to avoid other cars, eventually they had to get out and run the rest of the way back because the roads were starting to get blocked.

They got back at dark; Tosh was eating while watching her laptop like a predator stalking its prey while Ianto served them their dinner. Clement won some bonus points from Owen when he said that Ianto smelled like queer. Jack still hadn't shown up when Bridget Spears slipped in the contact lenses. Owen was rather disturbed to learn that both Gwen and Ianto had taken the lenses home once for 'fun' and decided to not ask any questions in case the answers he got led to ugly mental images.

Bridget unfortunately sat behind John Frobisher so they couldn't read his lips. However she typed everything he and the alien said down on her laptop for them to read. From what they could gather John was being polite and trying to figure out the aliens (who apparently were called the 456) agenda while the 456 threw up some green slime, roared a little, slapped the glass before answering in riddles.

The 456 agreed to no longer use the children as a form of communication. Frobisher then gave them a document summarising the culture and history of Britain while reassuring that the 456 has no need to give them information about their technology. He then was forced to ask why 456 chose to Britain over the other nations, the 456 replied with a lie and the team realised, horrified that the government were on the 456 side.

Clement soon fell into a panic attack while the 456 requested a gift. They wanted the children as a gift.

"He's coming, he's coming, he's coming, he's coming, he's coming, he's coming" Clement said in a shaky voice pointing towards the walking figure that was coming closer and closer to the team. They pulled their guns out and held it up to the figure. "He's coming, he's coming, he's coming, he's coming, he's coming, he's coming"

The figure walked into the light and everyone dropped their guns in shock as Jack stood there.

"He hasn't changed" Clement whispered clinging to Gwen. "He's the same, he's the same, and he's the same. All those years....how can he be the same?"

"He has good anti-aging cream" Owen joked bitterly while glaring at Jack.

"What is he talking about Jack?" Gwen asked.

"Clement MacDonald" Jack said causing the man to flinch. "Just another name. It was easier if you didn't know the names"

"You were there? In 1965?"

"He's the man" Clement whispered.

"Oh you bastard" Owen snarled. "We fight against them, protect people, especially the children! Why? What for?"

Gwen shook her head in disbelief, Ianto looked furious and shocked while Tosh looked horrified.

"WHAT FOR?"

"As a gift" Jack said flatly, his eyes dead and broken.


	4. Day Four

Jack told them his story.

The 456 contacted the military through a wavelength. They gave no name but a set of instructions; give them twelve children at a specific location in exchange for the cure of the Indonesian Flu. The Indonesian Flu would mutate in four months time killing approximately 25 million people and unfortunately the research backed up the 456's theory.

Jack was asked to deliver the twelve children because he was someone who doesn't care.

"That's not true!" Tosh shouted her face looked horrified with tears spilling down her cheeks. "It's not true! You can care! You're one of the most caring people I know!"

"Toshiko" Jack whispered, rather shocked.

Tosh ran round the computers and wires, she snatched the lapels of Jack's jacket and tried to shake him. "If you didn't care you wouldn't have saved me!" she shouted. "You wouldn't guide me or hold me when I needed....or give me news on my mother....or...or....you wouldn't love me or the others!"

Jack wrapped his arms round Tosh and pulled her closer, hugging her tightly. At least he still had one friend on his side. Gwen looked slightly disgusted at what he did but that was probably her inner mother, something she had long before she found out she was pregnant, kicking in. Ianto's face was blank, the poor Welshman was probably feeling numb and Owen's face was a mix of fury and sympathy. It might take a while to convince his other friends.

"You" Clement said in a slightly shaky voice. "Are in every nightmare I ever had"

"I'm sorry" Jack said brokenly. "I'm really sorry"

Clement didn't reply. Instead he lunged for Gwen's gun that was sticking out from her belt and fired at Jack. Jack turned around, protecting Tosh who was still in his arms, getting hit in the back. He fell and crushed Tosh beneath him as he died.

Ianto ran to Jack and lifted him off of Tosh while Gwen tried to talk Clement into putting the gun down. Clement was too busy yelling at Gwen, at how she was on Jack's side and the 456's side. Owen grabbed hold of him from behind, forcing Clement to drop the gun down.

"Just calm down mate" Owen said gruffly. "We're not on the 456's side, you can smell the truth right? Well smell it, from under the twat stink I am telling the truth. We're on your side"

Clement slumped in Owen's grip. "I killed a man" he said numbly.

"No you didn't" Owen said reassuringly. "Jack will be all right" As on cue Jack came back to life, taking a deep gasping breath causing Clement to jump and yelp. "See Jack is fine; it's Tosh you could have killed. So next time you're angry just aim at Jack and not at the pretty lady in his arms"

"Thanks Owen" Jack said sarcastically.

Clement pulled out of Owen's grip and ran off screaming. Gwen ran after him shouting his name leaving everyone in the silence. Ianto and Tosh helping Jack up while Owen merely shrugged.

"Come on lets go and see if the idiots have messed up again" Owen said sitting back down in front of the laptop, everyone following and sitting around him. "You know Harkness, telling us about this before tonight could have helped"

"They didn't speak through kids back then" Jack said shaking his head. "I didn't recognise the signs at first"

"Could have told us long before that" Owen grumbled. "Didn't the bullet in your head tell you how much I hate your fucking secrets?"

Gwen then brought Clement back, holding his arm gently. "The man that sent me and my friends to die" Clement said hoarsely as if he had just been crying. "Can't die himself. Why us?"

"You wouldn't be missed" Jack said coldly.

"I can see that" Clement replied in the same cold tone.

"The only consolation I had was that the deal seemed to work" Jack said in a warmer tone.

"For 44 years, not bad" Owen agreed.

"Why was I left behind?" Clement asked. "What's wrong with me?"

"We know they're interested in pre-adolescent kids. Maybe you were in between that. Not a child but not an adult just on the cusp" Gwen explained softly.

"Saved by your hormones" Owen said smirking slightly at the thought.

"Well you would have a lifetime protection then" Ianto commented causing Owen to lightly hit Ianto's shoulder. "Is that still recording Tosh?" Ianto asked nodding towards the laptop. "We're going to need every second of this"

Tosh nodded and continued to watch the laptop intently. Frobisher asked what the 456 intended to do with the children; the 456 replied about some remnant watching causing Clement to claim it knew he was there. The 456 invited the cameraman in to film what will happen to the children. Watching from Bridget's eyes, Owen worked out that there were three distinct life forms in the metal and glass cell.

One was the 456, the other the cameraman and the last one was one of the children from 1965.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no, no" Clement wailed burying himself into Gwen as he wept for his friends. Gwen held him while looking horrified herself.

"That's just fucking sick" Owen whispered holding Tosh's hand tightly.

"He hasn't aged" Jack whispered. "He's still a child"

"Do you think he's conscious?" Ianto asked numbly.

The camera blurred. "What's....what's happening?" Clement asked pointing at the screen.

"It's Bridget" Tosh said quietly. "She's crying"

Bridget went back to her seat as Frobisher shouted at the 456, from the camera they read the words she was rapidly typing. The children felt no pain, they weren't harmed and they were going to live beyond their years.

"But what are they doing to them? What do they want them for?" Jack asked.

"Bit late to ask now" Owen muttered.

The 456 were giving the government one day to select and choose which children to give to the 456 and if they didn't, then the 456 will wipe out the whole human race.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

After an un-restful night of sleep, where a lot of tossing and turning and trying to find somewhere comfortable to lay on, the team sat gloomy round the breakfast Ianto made them. Jack had once more disappeared leaving them to watching everything through Bridget's eyes once again. It was then when Ianto told them about Jack's daughter and grandson, no one was overly surprised that Jack had a child. The amount of sex the captain had it was hard to not have at least one child. But they all agreed to save Alice and Stephen as soon as possible, no matter what.

The meeting to decide what to do started in the emergency briefing room. It had been decided to give the 456 an offer, a realistic number that they could manage. They couldn't take the military option since the satellites were showing nothing of a spaceship or more creatures. The government were looking into FAS children, failed asylum seekers...children that won't be missed.

Frobisher was sent to make the offer.

And it was denied.

Suddenly all the children began chanting a certain number, the same one the 456 was chanting to Frobisher. Across the world all the children was chanting a different number depending which country they were in. Due to Tosh's quick researching and mathematical skill, she worked out that each number was 10 per cent of the children of that country.

The government began making practical arrangements. To go through the school databases, round all the children and bus them to the pick up points. They just needed to decide on the criteria, random and alphabetical order was knocked out instantly. The people around the table all instantly agreed that their children are not in it and there will be no vote.

It was then suggested that the failing schools, the ones with children who were most likely to end up on the dole or in prison should be sent.

And it was agreed that those children will be the criteria.

"Fucking bastards" Owen growled. "I was in one of those failing schools and I turned out all right"

"So did I" Ianto said calmly.

"Times like this I was Saxon were here" Jack muttered darkly under his breath. "The son of a bitch would have just zapped the 456 dead"

"We have enough evidence to destroy every person in that room" Gwen said gleefully.

"And we could use it to force our way into Thames House and get face to face with that thing" Jack whispered, a hint of excitement in his eyes.

"And we'll get your family back"

"Right everyone knows what they're doing?" Jack asked as everyone but Tosh began to move.

"What if I can't get Bridget to agree to this Jack?" Tosh asked worriedly. "Bridget adores Frobisher; she's loyal to him as I to you. Only reason she agreed to this was because of my mother"

Jack squeezed Tosh's shoulder reassuringly. "She hasn't failed us yet. Use your family connection to help. If I were in Frobisher's place I would forgive you in a second"

Tosh smiled weakly. "But you're not" she whispered.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Using Tosh's amazing skills once more, they tricked the secret sector of the government to think Ianto was in the warehouse as he spoke on the phone. Ianto had quickly warned his sister so his niece and nephew would be safe; he also warned whoever was listening in that their children were also in danger. He hung up and went into hiding with the videos and information that was to be used as blackmail.

Owen went with Jack.

Tosh and Gwen sat together with Clement in the warehouse. Tosh had only managed to convince Bridget and they watched horrified as John Frobisher made up a cover story, the children were to be vaccinated from the aliens.

As the government began their arrangements, Bridget held her hand up firmly. "Excuse me, I have something to say" she said calmly.

John looked up surprised. "Bridget?"

"On behalf of Torchwood Three I would like to inform you that they have been recording all of these meetings and every word said at this table will be made public" the government looked sick and horrified, Frobisher was shocked that his own assistant, the one that had been loyal for years had betrayed him. "Unless you do everything Torchwood says" Bridget turned to John Frobisher. "I'm sorry John but Toshiko asked me, she was my best friend's daughter and I couldn't turn her down. You knew how much I adored the girl"

Then the control burst into the warehouse surrounding Tosh and Gwen. Gwen ignored Agent Johnson's orders and calmly showed the laptop which was still recording Bridget making their demands. She explained calmly what was going on while Tosh sat silently praying Jack and Owen will be all right.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Owen and Jack exited the lift; Jack slipped a piece of paper and demanded to the man that a life link would be sent to the number. They entered the room and stood before the metal and glass box filled with gas and alien that John Frobisher once stood not so long ago.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness" Jack said in his most professional tone. "I dealt with you before and I'm here to tell you why exactly you're not getting what you want"

"You did in the past" a deep voice said.

"And don't I know it. I was there in 1965 and was part of the trade. I'm here to make sure it'll never happen again"

"Explain"

"There's a saying here on Earth. A very old and very wise friend of mine taught me it, _an injury to one is an injury to all _when people act to that philosophy, the human race is the finest species in the world" Jack explained calmly.

"Fuck the philosophy" Owen snapped. "What he's saying is you're not getting one child. Nada, nuhuh, never, goodbye"

"I like the philosophy" Jack said pouting slightly.

"Fuck you as well" Owen muttered.

"Well..."

"You heeded in the past" the deep voice said before an argument between Owen and Jack could start. "You will do so again"

"In the past the numbers were so small they could be kept secret" Jack said calmly. "But that's not going to happen again. Because we recorded everything, all the negotiations, everything the politicians said, everything that happened in this room and those tapes will be released to the public. Unless...you leave this planet for good"

"You heeded in the past. You will do so again"

"Oh fuck sake it's like having one of those annoying furbies that keep repeating everything" Owen snarled. "Listen here big, green and ugly. If parents find out that you're taking their kids, you'd have six billion furious humans wanting to protect their kids, taking any form of weapon to kick your arse"

"You might want to reconsider" Jack said. "Because people will fight to the death for their children and if I have to led them into battle then I will"

"This is fascinating isn't it?" the creature said. "The human infant mortality rate 29158 deaths per a day. Every three seconds a child dies. The human response is to exempt and adapt"

"We're adapting right now and we're making this a war" Jack said coldly.

"Then the fight begins"

Jack and Owen exchanged worried glances. "We're awaiting you reply" Jack said.

"Action has been taken"

The alarms went off and everything began to flash red. The doors and windows began to lock themselves and shut down, blocking all light.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"You wanted a war. A virus has been released; it will kill everyone in the building"

Jack ran to give orders to prevent deaths, screams of panic and fear could be heard. Owen held his gun up calmly. "If there's a virus then there must be an anti-virus" he said a glint in his eye. "Give it to me or I'll blow this tank to smithereens and drag you to hell with me"

Jack ran back in and held his gun up. "You made your point now end it so we can talk"

"You are dying even now"

They shot at the tank. The glass didn't even break and a screeching noise could be heard as the creature bashed against the windows of it's tank.

"What is that noise?" Jack asked. "What is it doing?" Jack whirled round and grabbed Owen. "We got to get you out of here, I can survive anything but you can't. I already lost you twice; I'm not going for the third time!"

"Oh bloody hell Jack, I'm a doctor I can work something out" Owen said growling in frustration, he banged his head against Jack's shoulder. "But it's already too late" he mumbled.

"But there's got to be an antidote" Jack said panicky holding onto Owen tightly.

"You said you would fight"

"I'll take it all back, all right? I take it back just not him!" Jack shouted, tears falling down his cheeks. "I've lost him too many times!" Owen fell to the floor and Jack ran to him, holding Owen tightly to his chest. "No, no, no, no, no, no Owen, please hold on"

"Kay" Owen mumbled. "It was good though, you know? No one has had as many chances I have, right?"

"Yeah" Jack sniffled.

"Don't cry you bloody bastard, gotta be strong for Yan...Gwen....Tosh...." Owen's voice was getting weaker. "Don't forget us"

"Never could, you four will be in here, forever" Jack said thumping at his chest, where his heart was. "Right next to Rose and the Doctor"

"Tell Tosh....tell her...i...i....love...."

"Yes I will, I promise I will" Jack whispered as Owen's eyes fluttered to a shut and his breathing stopped. "Owen....don't go....please....tell Tosh yourself you bastard!"

"You will die and tomorrow your people shall deliver the children"

Jack said nothing; he merely glared before bending down and kissing Owen's forehead just before he collapsed into darkness.

Death once taken him again. Both Jack and Owen.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto, Gwen and Tosh walked into the room filled with bodies in red body bags. A nameless and faceless person told them to look at 13 and 14. They slowly walked to the bags, not wanting to see Owen once again dead. They knelt between them, pulling number 13 open to reveal Jack handsome as ever even in death.

They turned to fourteen and as they dreaded Owen laid there as pale as Jack.

Tosh screamed.

Jack woke up.

Ianto and Gwen both had an arm round Tosh as they rocked her. Tears falling down their cheeks as well. Jack sat up behind them and pulled Tosh into an embrace.

"It's not fair Jack" Gwen sniffled. "How many times must we see him die?"

"A good few rounds I think" Owen groaned rolling round. "Someone turn off my alarm clock for me"

Everyone froze and looked up to see Owen sitting up slowly.

"Bloody hell, you're fucking kidding me. How many times is it now?" Owen moaned rubbing his eyes. "Jack, am I your secret son or something?"

Jack spluttered a laugh. "Oh no Owen, you don't have my looks or my charm"

"Oh thank god" Tosh said throwing herself onto Owen.

"No, thank goddess" Jack corrected. "Thank Bad Wolf, Rose Tyler, she's done it again. Two more immortals to be with me forever. We should have a threesome to celebrate"

"No" Owen and Tosh said at the same time.

Gwen and Ianto merely rolled their eyes before laughing in the sheer shock, relief and disbelief. The five piled up on top of each other laughing while hugging and ruffling one another's hairs.

"What are we going to do now?" Gwen asked what everyone was thinking out loud.

Jack shrugged. "No idea but we'll managed. We always do after all we're Torchwood"

**Author's Note: I won't update with Day Five without at least fifteen reviews. Those who missed the last two chapters could review those as well ;) **


	5. Day Five

_There's something I've been meaning to ask Jack. Very recently, a question that won't stop nagging me since I've seen her._

_Why is it that Rose Tyler appears throughout history to save the world...but sometimes...sometimes she doesn't...all those times when there was no sign of her...i wanted to know why not. _

_Why wouldn't the blonde child from not so long ago. The woman who made Jack immortal and brought Owen and Tosh back to life....just ignore us? _

_But I won't ask anymore because now I know. _

_Sometimes Rose has to look at our planet, her home, the place she had lived for nineteen years and turn back in shame. _

_I am recording this in case someone finds it and you can see. _

_You can see how the world ended. _

Frobisher stood there alone, almost rolling his eyes as Torchwood walked in together. Jack Harkness in his 1940's glory, Gwen Cooper on his right hand and Owen Harper on his left with Toshiko Sato and Ianto Jones besides them. They all wore their sunglasses for the dramatic effect and unfortunately Frobisher had to admit they all looked good.

They stopped before him and whipped off their sunglasses.

"The threat still stands" Gwen said calmly.

"Haven't we gotten past that?" Frobisher groaned.

"Just because Ianto is here does not mean that all the information recorded on his laptop is" Jack said smirking. "It's hidden and one word from any of us it'll be released to the public"

"What do you think Torchwood is now?" Frobisher asked irritably. "Your spy is locked up, your families being watched and your base – both of them – are gone. Do you still think you're players?"

"We can try" Gwen spat out.

"And most likely to succeed, none of you stiffs in the suits (no offense Ianto) have experience like us" Owen said grinning.

"We're at the tipping point right now" Frobisher said grimily. "Civilisation as we know it is about to go to hell. You want to start that descend a little earlier then go ahead"

Jack looked away thoughtfully and the others knew he was considering their options. "He's right" Jack said quietly.

"What?!" Gwen and Owen screeched together, Tosh frowned and Ianto looked confused.

"Look what happened, we almost lost Owen-"

"But I'm fine Ja-"

"Destroy the information" Jack ordered firmly. "Go now and come back later after I discuss arrangements with Frobisher here"

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

They were on a helicopter pad, the sky was blue and the sun was shining and the trees surrounding them were beautifully green. It was as if the day was mocking them. Tosh and Owen hugged Gwen and Ianto before Jack planted a kiss on Ianto's lips and hugged Gwen tighter and longer than the others, smelling her hair while murmuring something to her.

Gwen and Ianto then jogged towards the helicopter and climbed in, Ianto being his usual gentlemen self by helping Gwen in. Just as they did climb in the men in military clothing handcuffed Jack, Owen and Tosh.

"You better have a plan Jack" Owen grumbled.

"I have none" Jack said looking pale and blank faced. "Like Frobisher said, civilisation is going to hell. We have to wait out today and then try fix what's left. At least with Gwen and Ianto in Cardiff we'll have someone"

Tosh glanced at him. "Ianto's family" she said. "He's got nieces and nephews hasn't he? And chances are so does Rhys...you're giving them a chance to protect their own family"

Jack nodded and they were silent throughout the whole journey towards the holding cells. The cells were clean, sterilised white floors and walls, only a notch higher than the bleak grey Jack and Owen were stuck in only three days before. The moment the door was slammed shut behind the three of them Owen plastered on a false grin on his face.

"Well normally in a situation like this I would suggest sex" Owen said with his usual lack of charm. "However Jack is in the cell with us"

"Well I never" a posh accented voice from across the hallway said. "I sincerely hope Toshiko that your beau is not crude like this young man"

"Bridget!" Tosh cried out.

"Tough luck old lady, I'm Tosh's boyfriend" Owen said smugly.

"Well I hope you shall never meet Toshiko's mother, she might cut you down with Toshiko's father's katana just for being impolite" Bridget said stiffly, obviously unhappy with Tosh's choice in men. "It's is a good thing Toshiko's father passed away long ago, he might have just killed you for even looking at Toshiko"

Tosh's face turned a bright pink while Jack bit his lip to stop laughing. "Yeah well good thing I'm always armed" Owen snapped back. "Just remember lady I'm a doctor and I know how to dissect"

"Well I never!" Bridget exclaimed. "Toshiko I do hope you captain has a plan because those dear children are going to be taken for god knows what!"

"Unfortunately my darling Bridget I have no plan" Jack said with his usual hint of flirtation causing Owen to roll his eyes. "We got to hope for the best. I'm mostly playing on Gwen's habit of making people think and feel. The secret control sector will be banging on our doors in no time"

"Yeah to have another pot at us" Owen mumbled.

"I do hope so" Bridget said. "Oh I hope John and his family will be all right. Did you see him? Do you think he'll forgive me?"

"With your amazing charm you wouldn't forgive you?" Jack said flatteringly and reassuringly. "I'm sure he understands if it was Tosh doing this against me I would as well"

"You're a good man Captain Harkness" Bridget said grudgingly. "Just stop flirting"

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Andy met them at the landing pad and drove them in his patrol car. Gwen refused to tell Andy what was going on, she rested her head against Ianto's shoulder and sighed heavily.

"It's Torchwood that did it" she said emptily. "They give you retcon and chemicals and radiation and god knows what. The bloody pill didn't stand a chance. That's what Torchwood does you see, it ruins your life"

"What are you talking about Gwen?" Ianto asked worriedly. "How is your life ruined?"

"Do you want to have kids in this world Ianto? " Gwen asked pulling away, looking at him with a tearful expression that made him squirm inside. "Where the government is willing to just hand them over" the last part was in a strangled whisper so Andy couldn't hear.

"You can't get rid off it Gwen" Ianto said gently. "Rhys would want this baby. We want it, you saw Jack he was acting like he was the father. Tosh is getting all excited and Owen is prepared to get every child-birthing book he can. This is a Torchwood baby; we're all excited and willing to love it"

"You're pregnant? Bloody hell who's the father?" Andy cried out in shock and amusement. "Is it you Ianto?"

Gwen glared and Ianto chuckled. "Take the left please Andy, my sister lives just on that estate"

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The cell door opened and Bridget looked up to see John Frobisher looking grey and worn out. She stood up and smoothed her skirt out to look respectable to her adored boss.

"Sir...i am....i am so sorry sir but I-"

John held a hand out to silence her. "I have got you free of your charges, the Prime Minister himself had pardoned you" he said in a flat monotone voice. "You are not to go near any government official building and will remain in your home for the time being"

"John....thank you but-"

"Come with me" John cut her off again. "There are many ears in these walls"

Bridget suppressed a smug smile when she heard Dr Owen Harper groan. She accepted John's offered arm and allowed him to lead her to the car where Lois, that new girl they had recently hired to sort out their new system was in the driver's seat. Once the car started moving John closed his eyes.

"My children are to be taken away" he said in a strangled horrified voice. "I am going to prevent it from happening but first, I need you to send Lois to make notes after all the new Home Office will need to know all about this incident"

"Of course sir" Bridget said.

John took her hand and she felt something being slipped into it. "You were a very dear and loyal friend of mine and I forgive you" he said, she felt tears build up but refused to cry in front of John. "It is a shame we could not work together for longer. Take care Bridget and make sure this never happens again"

The car pulled to a stop and John Frobisher climbed out of it. Walking away with his head held up high.

Bridget then cried fully.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Owen was tapping a beat on his thigh while Jack rested his head against the wall and Tosh was mentally working out equations in her head. That was when there was suddenly shouting as their cell door got wretched open by men dressed in black.

"What's going on?" Jack roared.

"Move it, go, go, go, go" the men shouted pulling Jack, Tosh and Owen out of the cell. "Go, go, go, come on move it we said"

"Charming, mind giving the lady some care?" Owen sneered catching a stumbling Tosh. "Where the hell do you think you're taking us?"

"Just move it" a man snapped shoving Owen through the door and out into the corridor.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto's sister was lovely, the moment Ianto murmured that Gwen was pregnant she made sure that Gwen had somewhere to sit down. She instantly believed everything Ianto told her and got her husband to bring all the children from the estate over to hers. Ianto watched from behind the curtain for men to come and take the children. Not long after they arrived men in military uniform were sneaking into the streets.

Quickly and quietly while whispering orders and comforts Gwen, Ianto and Rhiannon got the children into coats and shoes before sneaking them down the grassy hill and into an abandoned barn. Andy, Johnny and the men of the estate fought the military to give them a cover.

It was then when Gwen had Ianto to film her little speech.

Maybe one day she could ask Rose Tyler herself. Gwen sat there silently and wondered, if the world gets more and more corrupt, still handing her children to aliens then she shall beat them to it and give her baby to Rose Tyler and the Doctor to look after it.

"What are you thinking?" Ianto whispered. "You're not going out there to fight are you?"

"No" Gwen whispered shaking her head. "Even I'm not that stupid"

"Debatable"

"Oi!"

"You're not really going to get rid off the baby are you?" Ianto asked biting his lip. "I was telling the truth when I said we'll all love it"

"I know" Gwen whispered smiling sadly. "I was just having bad thoughts, don't worry I could never bring myself to kill my child"

"I know you're too caring. Jack once called you the Heart of Torchwood"

Gwen blushed lightly and turned round to keep an eye on the children while silently praying that Owen, Tosh and Jack will be fine and save them all. She refused to see a single child be handed to those monsters.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

They were led down another sterile corridor. This time in another building after a quick flight on a helicopter. A blonde boy looked gleeful as he ran towards them.

"Uncle Jack!"

"Uncle Jack?" Owen mouthed to Tosh incredulously, Tosh shrugged back unable to answer the question.

"Hey soldier- whoa" Jack said as the blonde boy knocked him back with his enthusiastic hug.

"We haven't got time!" Agent Johnson snapped.

"Hey listen, you better stay with your Mum, ok?" a dark haired woman passed with a smile. She paused at Tosh and Owen.

"I'm Alice, Jack's daughter" she whispered. "You must be Tosh and Owen, right?" they nodded stunned that she knew them. "Dad talks about you lot all the time, the way he talks about you two specifically though it's like I got a brother and sister" she winked before walking away leaving two rather gobsmacked Torchwood members.

After handing Stephen to a worker, she ran back behind them as they were lead to a cold stone and damp room.

"Ah I love the decor" Owen said sarcastically as the handcuffs were taken off. He stretched his arms. "Freedom!"

"This should be everything you need and if not we'll find it" Agent Johnson said calmly.

"For what?" Tosh asked looking at the technology in awe; it was like a child in a toy shop.

"Wavelengths, the 456 are named after a wavelength and that's got to be the key of fighting back" Agent Johnson explained.

"You're wasting your time" an old man in a red shirt said from behind the younger woman. "There's nothing you can do, I analysed those wavelengths for _forty years _and never broke them"

Agent Johnson turned round and shot him without even blinking. The man landed on the floor groaning. "What do you say Captain? She told me you're good" she nodded at Jack's daughter. "Was she right?"

Jack turned to his daughter and smiled. "Well Tosh is better with the computers but we can do it" Jack said confidently taking his coat off. "Toshiko, time to work"

Tosh immediately ran behind the computer and rapidly began to type on the keyboard. "Give me access to the Torchwood software" she dashed to a laptop. "Log me on the servers and welcome back"

"It still won't work" the man said panting, leaning against some huge computers. "There's nothing on there, it's useless!"

"Would you like me to shoot you as well?" Owen retorted. "We got Toshiko Sato, child prodigy and now complete genius"

Tosh glowed at the compliment. "We also got technology beyond you" Jack snapped.

"We've hacked into Torchwood years ago you idiot" the man snarled. "There's nothing"

"I believe that was before I was hired because no one has been able to hack into my perfected firewalls" Tosh said smugly.

"Bring him over here" Agent Johnson ordered. The man groaned and moaned as the uniformed men dragged him across the room regardless of his injury.

"Dad come over here" Alice cried out watching the news on a laptop. "They're trying to get the story out, they're taking the kids!"

Owen and Jack joined Alice to watch the news while Tosh continued to work.

"I got it" Tosh shouted. "If we sack the wavelength back to them, make a constructive wave...but how? It would be like just shouting....unless....why did Clem die?"

"It was the 456 that killed him" Agent Johnson said softly remembering the moment too vividly.

"But how and why, do you still have the recording?" Agent Johnson nodded and pulled it out. "See if he wasn't taken by the 456 as a child, he wasn't a threat unless...maybe the connection hurt them?"

The man looked at Tosh curiously while Jack nodded thinking the same trail of thought. Owen looked proud of Tosh while confused of what exactly was going on. Agent Johnson showed them the recording.

"What's that sound Mr Decker?" Jack asked the old man who and limped towards them.

"I don't know, it sounds new" Mr Decker admitted.

"Exactly it's new" Jack said grinning.

"We don't have to analyse the wavelength, just copy it and make it into a new constructive wave" Tosh said frowning. "But we have no way of transmitting"

"Course you have" Mr Decker said grinning evilly. "Same way as them"

"Never" Tosh hissed. "I refuse to harm any child"

"Rather cut my own hand off" Owen agreed heatedly.

"We'll find another way" Jack said.

"What's going on?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Oho that child is going to fry" Mr Decker said.

Tosh, Owen and Alice saw the guilty, conflicted look on Jack's face.

"No Dad" Alice whispered. "No Dad, tell them no, no Dad, just no, DAD NO!"

"We're running out of time" Agent Johnson said sadly.

"One child or millions" Owen mumbled miserably not wanting to resort to this.

"DAD NO!!!!"

"Jack?" Tosh whispered anxiously.

Jack nodded.

"STEPHEN!"

Alice ran out screaming, trying to get to her son in time. Tosh closed her eyes in horror and Owen clenched his hands in fists, both knew that she wouldn't, the boy got carried into the room and placed where they needed. He looked lost and confused as he kept asking Uncle Jack what was going on. Jack choked out a sorry before he pressed the needed buttons.

Stephen let out a high pitched scream.

Then he began to shudder all over as if he was having some sort of attack.

Then the blood spurted out of his nose.

And he collapsed.

"Maybe....maybe he's like Jack" Owen whispered hopefully as Alice ran screaming to her son's side.

Jack was silently crying.

"I don't think he is" Tosh whimpered before tears spilt down her face.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Tosh and Owen sat either side of Jack. Both holding his hands and rubbing his shoulder in attempt to comfort him. Both were too shell shocked to say anything. Alice walked out of the room looking shocked and worn out, her eyes red from crying too much.

As she walked past she spat at them. "You two are better off with him" she hissed. "Bloody Torchwood they called you. I can see why! One day it'll be your kid his killed and see how much you love him then!"

She marched off crying once again.

Jack cringed and hunched over, tears spilling once again.

Tosh and Owen exchanged sad and grief filled glances. Their worry for Jack getting stronger and stronger by the second.

Deep down they knew he was going to leave them soon.


	6. Six Months Later

**Author's Note: need to read Better With Three chapter 7 to understand some of the things mentioned. Thank you for all those who had reviewed, story alerted and favourited this fic. **

**Six Months Later...**

Jack didn't come home with Tosh and Owen. He didn't call or email or anything for six whole months. During that time Ianto and Tosh over-saw the rebuilding of the Hub thanks to Agent Johnson who made the arrangements. While the new Hub was still un-built the team were residing in a warehouse as base.

It took a good few weeks of settling in for Tosh to realise something.

Jack once told her that instead of killing his brother, he had merely knocked him out and froze him. Gray Harkness (even though that wasn't his surname) had been residing in the Hub when it blew up. Jack wasn't mourning for just his grandson, he was mourning for his brother.

In the good new Mwyfanny has made it out alive and was demanded a lot of attention from Ianto much to everyone's amusement. Martha and Mickey visits regularly, helping out when the rift activity got heavy or when Gwen wanted to do something baby related.

Rhys had not been pleased when he realised even Andy knew before him but he got over it and was already coming up with weird names for the child.

Then one day Jack called.

He arrange to meet them outside of Cardiff on a large hill in the middle of a cold night. They climbed in their brand new SUV (with quadruple deadlock, Ianto was not taking any more chances) and started their journey towards their best friend and family. The road ended not so far away from the hill and Owen and Ianto once more started mothering Gwen as they attempted to help her up the hill.

"I'm fine, stop mothering me you idiots" Gwen snapped playfully hitting the pair of them. "Honestly Tosh be glad you're not pregnant, they're worse than my mother and Rhys put together"

Tosh giggled. "Just three more months Gwen"

"Trust me I can't wait"

"Neither can I" Owen muttered. "No more overly hormonal Gwen to fling staplers at me or to shot at me or set a weevil on me. That woman is _evil _pure evil!"

"I heard that!" There was a deep chuckle and they are smiled and moved eagerly faster up the hill to see Jack standing there in his usual uniform looking handsome as ever. "Jack!" Gwen was the first to put her arms round Jack while hugging him tightly as possible due to the large bump between them. "How are you?"

"Not so good" Jack admitted before hugging Ianto, then Tosh and Owen. "How are you lot?"

"Well Owen is annoying as ever, Gwen is extra hormonal, the Hub is taking forever to rebuild and Tosh's fingers are getting itchy to have the best computers again" Ianto said smiling while ignoring his teammates glares. "And of course I am the only sane one who remains making all the coffee of course"

"Of course" Jack said grinning. His grin now faded. "I'm leaving Earth" he said.

"What?"

"No way you wanker"

"Why?"

"Please don't leave us Jack"

Jack turned to Gwen who was pleading him with her sad, tear filled eyes. He smiled sadly. "I've been running away for six months Gwen and it's not far enough" he wiped away a loose tear on her face. "So I got a ride above us waiting for my signal before teleporting me up and I'll be gone. Forever"

"But it wasn't your fault Jack" Gwen wept. "You can't keep running away"

"Just watch me" Jack whispered in a strangled voice, tears building up in his own blue eyes.

Tosh threw her arms round him and hugged him tightly. "Come back...one day come back" she begged before letting go.

Ianto then kissed him quickly. "Go to Rose, she could help" he suggested.

"And have those sweet eyes look at me as if I'm guilty?" Jack said shaking his head. "Have the Doctor and Donna make comments? No thank you"

Owen wouldn't look at him when he hugged Jack and Gwen cried into Jack's shoulder before Ianto and Owen had to pull of her off. Jack stepped back and the silver white beam came from the sky and took him away.

Forever,

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD BETTER COME BACK REAL SOON!"

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Martha and Mickey came.

Martha looked after the distraught Gwen while Mickey tried to cheer the others up. Martha then phoned Rose to find reassurance, hoping that maybe Rose did find Jack and will bring him back. Unfortunately Rose hadn't even gotten their desperate messages six months before and was rather distraught herself to find Jack had gone missing.

Two days after Martha Jones phoned Rose Tyler the TARDIS appeared. The moment Rose stepped out of the TARDIS; the team surrounded her with questions.

"Have you found Jack?" Gwen asked clinging on to Rose's arm after Martha got the others to give Rose breathing space. "Is he in the TARDIS?"

"Fraid not sweetheart" Rose said softly. "But I don't think he'll be in trouble...much. I met his younger self in Venice before he had met me and was still in the Time Agency. He was in the company of a man called Captain John Hart"

Everyone groaned. "God not that wanker" Owen grumbled before turning back to Donna and continuing their conversation.

The Doctor was talking with Tosh, Martha and Ianto about what happened with the children. To see if he could work out the species or not.

"Rose, something I've been meaning to ask you" Gwen whispered, Rose smiled and nodded. "Why is it....that sometimes you're not here to save the world? Is it because the human's actions make you ashamed?"

Rose's smile vanished. "Sometimes I am ashamed of the humans but that's not why I'm not always here" she said. "There's a whole universe out there Gwen. It's large and filled with different timelines and sometimes I just can't get here in time. I won't always be here and people know it. It was partially why Torchwood was founded, so you could be there when I'm not"

Gwen nodded, she understood. "Can I ask for a favour?" she whispered.

"Sure" Rose beamed.

"If something like this happens again. Take my child away and protect him or her with everything you got"

Rose looked stunned that Gwen had that much trust in her. "I promise" Rose said before hugging Gwen.

"Oi Blondie!" Donna shouted. "I think you just made two more immortals"

"What?!"

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The Doctor had pulled Tosh and Owen into the TARDIS (people had to restrain Tosh from examining everything in detail) and started examining them. When he had spoken to them earlier that evening neither of them felt like Jack, a fixed point in time but it was best to check just in case Rose had made two more immortals. After a lot of poking, prodding, answering the humans' curious questions about his medical gear and what exactly they did the Doctor came up with a conclusion.

"You're not immortal like Jack"

"We're not?" Tosh and Owen asked in unison.

"They're not?" Gwen and Ianto asked at the exact same time as Tosh and Owen asked theirs.

"Nope, expanded lifespan, the occasional death prevented since their recovery and healing time has sped up incredibly but not a fixed point in time like Jack Harkness" the Doctor said clucking his tongue. "I would say that you'll die in two hundred years or so? Aging slowly of course, not too bad humans would kill to be in your shoes"

"They did" Rose grumbled remembering Cassandra all too well.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

After a couple more hours of chatting and catching up, Rose, the Doctor and Donna left. Mostly after Donna complained that the Doctor promised her proper Italian pizza and they have to go to Italy now. They invited the others but they turned it down, Gwen because she was unsure what time travelling would do to her unborn child, Owen because he already ate pizza and Tosh and Ianto because they didn't want to be missing for a year.

Martha had to go back to London anyway but she told Rose to come back soon and have dinner with her and Mickey.

After seeing Martha off the four remaining members of Torchwood walked back to the SUV.

They were Torchwood.

They defended the Earth.

And one day, just one day they will have Captain Jack Harkness back.


End file.
